


Make Me Love You

by annie30928



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: little story i thought of while listening to Taeyeon - Make Me Love You





	Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> dude listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEJrseQSlGo&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=10  
> this is the song i listened to while writing it so inspiration and all that crap

you hear the music lying in bed. You start becoming emotional thinking of the love you have. The girls voice seems to captivate you, making you think of sceneries that will never happen but you want to happen from the bottom of your heart. You wish for a good future, something that you love, you wish for a friend to hug and care for. You wish for a good life in the future, filled to the brim with love. 

 

And you are just lying in bed in a dingy apartment


End file.
